1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, motor configurations have been proposed in which a motor and a control device driving the motor are integrated to reduce the size of the entire motor including the control device. In this case, it is conceivable to wire a connector, which connects the motor and the control device with each other, inside the integrated motor structure. In the case where the wire is installed inside the integrated motor structure, the motor is provided with a work window for maintenance of the motor and the control device. For example, an electric power steering device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5563513 has a configuration in which a control circuit housing for housing a control circuit is mounted on an electric motor, and a work window is formed in a circumferential wall of the control circuit housing.
In the motor described in the above patent literature, since the work window is provided in the circumferential wall of the control circuit housing, it is necessary to route the wire, which connects a rotational position sensor and the control circuit with each other, from the vicinity of a motor rotating shaft to the circumferential wall. The longer the wire, the more susceptible the current, signals, etc. inside the wire are to disturbance noise, which may degrade the accuracy of the rotational position sensor.
An object of one aspect of the present invention is to provide a motor which has a maintenance port and of which the wire is insusceptible to disturbance noise.